O Sedã
by deeorhys
Summary: Jensen resolve comprar um carro novo, mais precisamente, um sedã Mercedes-Benz. Dizer que Jared não gostou muito da escolha é pegar leve...


**Título:** O Sedã

 **Autora:** deeorhys

 **Par:** Jensen/Jared

 **Aviso:** muito palavrão! Jared  & Jensen, segundo reza a lenda, não têm meias palavras entre si ou entre os amigos. Então, estão avisados...

 **Nota:** esta fic surgiu de uma longa e louca conversa no Twitter, quando eu soube que Jensen havia saído do evento PopFest, em Austin, dirigindo um "lindo Sedã Mercedes". Eu detesto Sedãs, então foi assim que Jensen caiu 0,000000001% no meu ranking de homem ideal, destruidor da porra toda... Surtei no Twitter e depois da Ana, da Evys e da Shiryu pegarem no meu pé porque, pelo visto, sou a única que pensa isso, resolvi desabafar... E sobrou pra J2. A betagem é da Shy, linda! Mil Beijos J2 de agradecimento!

* * *

 **O SEDÃ**

— O que é isso? — perguntou Jared, em um tom mais para Sam do que para Jared e as palavras "blá, blá, blá, blá" de um certo episódio há muito encenado, invadiram a mente de Jensen.

— Um Mercedes?

— Um Mercedes.

Silêncio.

— O que foi? —Jensen não estava entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo ali mas, por via das dúvidas, já estava entrando no modo defensivo, arqueando sobrancelha, cruzando os braços, entortando a boca.

— Você sai para comprar um carro novo e me volta com... isso.

— Isso? Como assim, "isso"? Desde quando um Mercedes é "isso"? Tá maluco? Você não estava assim, hoje de manhã, quando me acordou todo cheio de tesão e...

— É um SEDÃ, Jensen! A PORRA de um SEDÃ! — explodiu Jared, falando por cima do marido, gesticulando e apontando com as duas mãos para o item ofensivo que insistia em ficar ali, parado na garagem da casa de ambos.

— E?

— E?! É carro de velho! E eu não vou andar nisso! Eu me recuso a andar nisso. Eu não me casei com um Dad, que tem um Dad Bod e dirige carro de Dad. Vamos parecer o estereótipo do casal gay rico que dirige sedãs! SEDÃS, JENSEN! Sedã Mercedes, ainda por cima!

— Mas que caralhos está acontecendo aqui? Quem diabos é você? E o que você fez com meu marido que nunca se importou com carros? Desde quando eu casei com uma adolescente que fala Dad Bod? Puta que pariu, Jared, enlouqueceu, foi? É apenas a porra de uma merda de carro, caralho!

Agora foi a vez de Jared cruzar os braços, fechar a cara e olhar bem sério pro marido.

Mais silêncio.

Ah, então era guerra de silêncio? Jensen era mestre nisso! Jensen INVENTOU a merda da guerra de silêncio! Ele era capaz de ficar dias sem dirigir a palavra a alguém, quando queria. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, jamais ganhou uma guerra de silêncio de Jensen. Ninguém!... Mas Jared... Com Jared era diferente. Eles nunca haviam jogado esse joguinho tolo e baixo, sempre resolviam seus problemas, nem que gritassem, esmurrassem paredes, jogassem objetos no chão; não importava, nunca usavam o silêncio como arma. Além do mais, que discussão mais idiota! E Jensen não tinha a menor ideia do quê Jared estava falando ou do porquê de tanta revolta por causa de um bendito sedã!

— Tá bom, eu desisto — disse Jensen, levando as mãos ao alto. Jared descruzou os braços, levando as mãos à cintura, cedendo um pouco também. — O problema é o modelo ou a marca?

— Os dois!

— Jared...

— Jensen, desde quando você prefere sedãs às nossas SUVs ou pick-ups?

— Babe...

— Não me chama de Babe! Como que você me compra um carro — um carro, não, um sedã! Dentre todos os possíveis carros no mundo, você me compra um sedã! — e não me avisa, Jensen Ross?

— Puta que pariu! Não me chama de Jensen Ross! Você sabe muito bem, Jared Tristan, que eu odeio! Além do mais, que tal parar de dar piti?

— Quem dá piti é a sua mãe, JENSEN ROSS!

— Para! Não mete minha mãe nessa história, não! E espera aí, você está querendo dizer que não gosta de Mercedes também? Eu entendi direito? Desde quando isso?

— Não estou querendo dizer nada, estou dizendo: Mercedes é carro de velho.

— Hein?...

— Jensen, pensa comigo: Mercedes é carro de velho; sedã é carro de velho. Juntando os dois, você acabou de elevar exponencialmente o seu coeficiente de velhice à estratosfera. Daqui a pouco até eu vou começar a chamar você de Dad, e não vai ser na cama, não, viu?

— Caralho.

— Babe...

— Ah, você pode me chamar de Babe, né?

— _Babe_ , me ouve um pouquinho: você é lindo, sexy, o homem da minha vida. Você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar que as pessoas vejam você sair desse carro monstro e...

— Monstro? Qual é, Jared?

— Sair desse carro monstro, sim, e pensarem: "é, ele já é quase um quarentão, mesmo, é claro que dirigiria um sedã"? Jamais!

— As pessoas não vão pensar isso, Jared.

— Vão, sim!

— Não vão, não! Só você acha sedã coisa de velho. Sedã é um clássico! Mercedes é um clássico! A gente precisa ter um carro que não seja uma coisa enorme, que seja impossível de estacionar nas ruas de Austin.

— Até parece que esse... esse... sedã é menor que a minha pick-up.

— Ele é!

— Não é, não! Pega a trena!

— O quê? Caiu de cabeça, Jared? Não vou medir porra nenhuma nesse caralho!

— Ah, vai, sim! EU vou pegar a trena!

— Se você for atrás da merda dessa trena, vai dormir na sala!

— Quem vai dormir no SEDÃ é você, se não devolver essa merda de carro até o final do dia!

— DEVOLVER? JARED! JARED VOLTA AQUI!

Jared ignorou Jensen e apressou o passo abrindo a porta da frente da casa e fechando-a atrás de si, mais do que depressa. Só deu mesmo tempo de bater a porta na cara de Jensen, que vinha igual a um foguete, atrás dele, com o rosto vermelho de raiva e aquele olhar assassino que Jared associava a "Alpha", depois que leu uma fanfic que sua irmã havia lhe enviado, só para curtir com a cara dele.

— JARED! — Jensen berrava a plenos pulmões e esmurrava a porta. — Abre essa porta, já!

— Devolve o carro, Jensen! — Jared gritava, do lado de dentro da casa e pontuava suas palavras com murros na mesma porta que Jensen esmurrava do lado de fora.

Eram tantos gritos e murros na porta que eles nem conseguiam mais ouvir o que o outro dizia e continuavam apenas gritando ameaças e desaforos, ao menor som da voz do outro, por cima da barulheira.

Alguns murros e gritos depois, a voz de Jared, que já era naturalmente rouca, falhou em meio a um dos insultos que gritou para Jensen e ele teve que se calar por alguns segundos. Jensen também aproveitou a deixa para respirar um pouco. E foi aí que Danneel apareceu.

— Vocês dois querem parar com a viadagem, se beijarem e fazerem as pazes logo, como sempre acontece?

— DANNEEL, NÃO SE METE!

— DANNEEL, DÁ LICENÇA!

Gritaram os dois, ao mesmo tempo.

— Afffffff! Até nisso vocês são iguais. Jared, dá pra você abrir a porra dessa merda de porta do caralho que eu quero dar uma com o Steve, por favor?

Jared arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás, afastando-se da porta. Apesar de todos esses anos, ele ainda se surpreendia com o humor ácido de Danneel — o que realmente não fazia sentido nenhum porque, afinal, ela também era de peixes e Jensen era do mesmo jeito, então, realmente, por qual motivo ele ainda se surpreendia?

Os segundos que levou divagando sobre o humor de Danneel e comparando-o ao de Jensen (porque, para Jared, tudo girava em torno de marido, mesmo), foi o exato tempo que Jensen precisava para apenas esperar Danneel passar e enfiar o pé na porta, caso Jared resolvesse fechá-la na sua cara, novamente. Jared só teve tempo de gritar e dar um pulo pra trás, para que a porta não lhe atingisse.

— Tá louco, porra?

Jensen nem conseguiu responder ao insulto porque a força do chute foi tamanha, que a porta ricocheteou na parede e voltou na sua própria cara, acertando-lhe em cheio o nariz.

— PUTA QUE O PARIU! PORTA FILHA DA PUTA DO CARALHO! — gritava Jensen, enquanto segurava o nariz e voltava a chutar a porta, por puro ódio e vingança. — Jared, eu juro que eu vou dar só na sua cara! AI MEU NARIZ, CARALHO!

Do outro lado da porta, Jared se controlava para não rir. Não importava quem fosse, ele nunca conseguia conter o riso diante de situações como essas, nem se fosse Jensen a sofrer a desgraça. Porém, onze anos de relacionamento lhe ensinaram que ele poderia até rir mas se não se controlasse e fosse ajudar Jensen, o pau comia... E não da maneira como ele gostava...

Jared aproveitou enquanto Jensen ainda chutava a porta para respirar fundo uma, duas, três vezes e controlar o frouxo de riso que lhe acometia. Se ele abrisse a porta e soltasse uma gargalhada era capaz de apanhar mesmo, literalmente, do marido. E olha que Jensen nunca, jamais, em tempo algum havia encostado num fio do cabelo lindo de Jared. Mas, com o gênio do cão que o Alpha tinha, não seria lá muito sensato arriscar...

Ao primeiro sinal de que a pobre porta havia sido deixada em paz (Jensen provavelmente precisaria chamar alguém para ver se a porta ainda prestaria após tantos abusos sofridos. Bem feito para ele!), Jared encostou-se a ela e colou o ouvido para tentar distinguir algum som. Não ouviu nada e decidiu abrir a porta bem devagar, só por via das dúvidas.

Jensen estava sentado no batente, de costas para a porta, ombros arqueados e cabeça baixa; uma das mãos provavelmente no nariz, não dava para Jared ver daquele ângulo.

— Jen?

Nada, nenhuma resposta.

Jared sabia que Jensen era capaz de congelar um ambiente ou uma pessoa apenas com o olhar e, mesmo sem ainda ter visto o rosto do marido, tinha certeza do olhar que o aguardava. O interessante era que, apesar de saber dessa terrível habilidade de Jensen, raras vezes esse olhar tinha sido dirigido a ele. Para falar a verdade, nem se lembrava da última vez... E, certamente, nunca tinha experimentado o tratamento silencioso muito particular que Jensen usava com certas pessoas que o aborrecessem. Jensen jamais usara de tal arma para ganhar nenhuma discussão entre os dois. Sendo ainda mais justo, na maioria das vezes era Jensen quem fazia o papel de reconciliador. Não que Jared não se pusesse no papel de tentar apaziguar os ânimos algumas vezes, tentando evitar conflitos a todo custo, mas a capacidade de Jensen de se reconciliarem usando palavras cheias de amor e de paz era inegável.

Devagar, como quem se aproxima de um cavalo arisco, Jared deu alguns passos em direção ao primeiro degrau que dava para o jardim da frente da casa. Ajoelhou-se atrás de Jensen — a uma certa distância por que sabia que quando Jensen estava assim, era melhor proteger algumas partes de seu corpo de possíveis golpes de artes marciais — passando as mãos nos ombros do marido.

— Não encosta em mim.

— Ssshhh. Não faz assim, vai? — Jensen resistia e batia nas mãos de Jared, tentando afastá-las de si. — Me perdoa.

Mesmo ainda levando uns safanões, Jared não desistia e continuava a acariciar os ombros e os braços do marido, enquanto seguia se aproximando mais, sentando-se por trás de Jensen, ladeando as pernas do marido com as suas.

Assim que a resistência de Jensen diminuiu, Jared o envolveu em seus braços e o trouxe de encontro ao peito.

— Eu te amo tanto — sussurrou no ouvido do marido.

— Para — murmurou Jensen —, isso é golpe baixo.

— Nada que você apronte, nem mesmo comprar esse ridículo sedã, vai me fazer te amar menos. Me desculpa, eu exagerei e a coisa foi num crescendo incontrolável.

Jensen ficou em silêncio por um tempo e Jared já estava quase pensando que precisaria de armas mais pesadas para garantir o perdão do outro.

— Não, eu que peço desculpas. Eu não devia ter perdido as estribeiras assim.

— Deixa eu ver seu nariz.

— Sai daqui, Jared, nem vem.

Jared riu baixinho.

— Não ri, não. Quase quebrei essa porra.

— Que exagero. Deixa eu ver — Jensen resistia e se esquivava das mãos de Jared, mas sem muita convicção. — Anda, vai, deixa eu ver o nariz mais lindo do mundo, no rosto mais lindo do mundo, do homem mais amado do mundo.

À medida que falava, Jared ia baixando o registro da voz e depositando beijos molhados em toda a extensão do pescoço de Jensen, principalmente perto da linha onde os finos cabelos loiros começavam e que era o ponto fraco do marido. Ao mesmo tempo, passava a mão no rosto de Jensen e o virava delicadamente, procurando a boca que tanto conhecia.

A voz de Jared mexia com Jensen em níveis que ele sequer conseguia descrever; combinada com os beijos então, ele não era responsável por si. Nem percebeu quando começou a se recostar no peito de Jared e virar de lado para melhor beijá-lo. Muito menos quando começou a puxar a mão do marido para partes subitamente acordadas de seu corpo, enquanto a língua de Jared jogava hóquei com suas amídalas.

— Assim você me fode, Jay — Jensen já não sabia muito bem o que dizia.

— Hmmmm — Jared gemeu baixinho, mordendo o lábio inchado do outro, orgulhando-se de seu feito —, isso pode ser providenciado já, já.

Jared não estendeu a conversa e aproveitou a distração de Jensen para pega-lo no colo, como fez questão de fazer na primeira vez em que entraram na primeira casa que dividiram, em Vancouver.

— Filho da puta! Jared, me põe no chão! — Jensen resmungava e tentava se virar para sair dos braços do outro.

— Cala a boca. Fica quietinho senão não vai ter foda nenhuma e você ainda vai dormir nessa porra de carro que está ali!

Jared parou na entrada da casa olhando bem sério para Jensen que sossegou assim que ouviu o tom autoritário do marido.

— Se você insistir nessa história quem não vai dar serei eu. Me. Põe. No chão.

Jared o ignorou completamente e entrou casa adentro com um Jensen que respirou fundo e aceitou sua sina porque, embora ele fosse claramente o Alpha da relação, às vezes ele se submetia. E, sendo bem sincero consigo mesmo, adorava quando Jared assumia o controle desse jeito.

Jensen calculou mentalmente as horas para ver se seus gritos acordariam os empregados que ainda estivessem na casa, porque Jared autoritário era enlouquecedor, e ele, Jensen, não tinha culpa nenhuma se avisava à toda a redondeza que estava sendo muito bem fodido, obrigado. Mal podia esperar para ser jogado na cama e ter suas roupas arrancadas. Será que teria alguma cena onde aparecesse de camiseta e mostrasse os bíceps? Se sim, teria que aguentar a gozação das meninas da maquiagem, tentando cobrir as marcas das mãos de Jared...

 _Horas depois..._

— Cacete! Como é que eu vou sentar amanhã? Alguém anotou a placa desse carro que me atropelou? — perguntou Jensen distraído e ainda ofegante, olhando o teto.

— Dá pra não falar de carro?

— Não começa com essa história de novo. O sedã fica.

Jared calou-se.

— Se você queria tanto um sedã assim, poderia ter ao menos escolhido um da BMW...

— Jared...

 _~Fim~_


End file.
